Godasen
Godasen is senator and mage of the Imperial Senate. Plot He leads the Imperial Army during the First Battle of Alnus Hill against the JSDF in which all his soldiers were butchered by the superior firepower of the JSDF. He survived the battle with massive injuries and made it back to Sedera. He is a member of the pro-war faction during the Imperial Civil War against his will to protect his family from being kicked out in the street and vassal from getting dispossessed. He was shot in the chest with a arrow by Oprichnina commander Dulles when he was taken hostage by Delilah during the rescue operation of the JSDF to free a captive Japanese from the Battle of Ginza from the imprisonment of Zorzal's force. His body was used by Delilah as meat shield to engage her enemy. Despite being saved by his centurion Borhos and get medical treatment, his chest wound is too severe and he loses too much blood from his bleeding finger chop off by Delilah. He succumbs to his injury later on. Personality “Ahh, yes. There was nothing we could do. It was a miserable defeat.”- Godasen shows his realism toward the fighting with the JSDF by recalling his past participation in the failed First Battle of Alnus Hill, which is an extremely rare sight in the delusional pro-war faction, depicted in volume 7 chapter 4. Despite being a member of pro-war faction, he is the only senator in the faction to not underestimate the JSDF due to his traumatic experience after he nearly got killed and his troops were slaughtered in the First Battle of Alnus Hill. Consequently, he extremely reluctant to face them in battle and shows great hesitation when Zorzal uses his encampment to bait the JSDF Special Force. He extremely detests the Oprichnina for their lack of concern for him and his men not to mention their utterly lack of respect for commanding structure. However, what Godesen hates the most is the overconfidence of the Oprichnina when they make plan against the JSDF as they always naively think valor and courage can guarantee victories and completely ignore Godasen's warning not to underestimate the JSDF. Do you not understand, Primus Pilus? We need to consider the Commander’s feelings. In order to prevent his family and vassals from being dispossessed and forced onto the streets, tell your men to disregard everything and capture them Dulles deliberately shows the real reason for Godasen to join the delusional pro-war faction, depicted in volume 8 chapter 5 of the light novel Beside being rational and realistic, he is shown to be a caring family man as he forced himself to join the pro-war to protect his family from being kicked out of the street and his vassal being dispossessed. Ablities As a mage, Godasen can use magic but comparing to powerful mages like Lelei, Arpeggio, Cato, Mimoza he is largely inferior to them as well as most of the mages in Rondel. During the Imperial Civil War, he states that he can use Lelei's enhanced explosive magic bolt but cannot master its fully since he cannot create more than one ring with great difficulty while Lelei's can fire six rings with little effort. Trivia * His Name is possible a combination of the Words God and Asen, which means Aesir in german, one of two Pantheons of Gods in Norse-Germanic Mythology. * He is the only senator to join the pro-war faction against his will. * He is the only pro-war senator who sees Zorzal as an idiot. Gallery Untitled-1500307526.png|Godasen in Manga. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Zorzal's Faction Category:Empire Citizens Category:Senate Category:Deceased Category:Mages